creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Pumpkin Chest
Basic Information Pumpkin Chests are Halloween-themed storage containers the size of one block with 45 slots inside. This is 15 slots less than the free Grand Arctek Chest has to offer. Pumpkin Chests are made of brown wood, their lid resembles a bright slightly greenish-yellow pumpkin top, and their lock is covered with a yellowish green leaf-shaped ornament. These chests were implemented with the Halloween event Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign with update R47 on October 18th 2017. They were granted 9 more slots of storage space with update R55 on August 22nd 2018. At the same time the crafting recipe was changed and now requires Arcstones as an additional ingredient. Please note that these chests can only be crafted after obtaining the according rare crafting Recipe by trading it for 100 Pumpkiru Candy at any of the randomly spawning Pumpkirus during the seasonal Halloween-event that lasts for ca. one month, like during the second Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018 and ended on November 14th 2018. How to obtain Pumpkin Chests can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting Recipe has been unlocked by "buying" it from The Great Pumpkiru or Pumpkiru Jr. that both randomly spawn during Halloween event-times in all Creativerse worlds, or by receiving a surplus Recipe for Pumpkin Chests from fellow players, or by receiving a surplus Recipe for Pumpkin Chests from fellow players. These storage chests cannot be obtained from any randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor from any Creatures. Already crafted Pumpkin Chests can be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store). Simply obtaining already crafted objects will not unlock their crafting recipe though. During the Halloween event 2017 three already crafted Pumpkin Chests could be obtained directly through Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign when claiming the Candy Thief Reward by clicking on the left/first pumpkin icon on the slider. How to unlock the crafting recipe During the second Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2017 and lasted until November 14th 2018, players could by the rare crafting Recipe book for this chest from The Great Pumpkiru or Pumpkiru Jr. for 100 Pumpkiru Candy. The Pumpkirus only spawned during this Halloween event at night on solid natural blocks in dark areas on the surface of any Creativerse game world within a certain proximity around player characters, and were indicated by a symbol on the compass. When travelling the land, more Pumpkirus would spawn around players. Pumpkiru Candy could be collected by killing Ghost Creatures that only spawned during ingame nights in dark areas on solid natural blocks everywhere on the surface, except for Ghost Mirus that rarely spawned in Caves. Even more Pumpkiru Candy could and can be obtained by successfully completing Idol Events. Idol Events will immediately be initiated by placing Haunted Idols (or Infused Haunted Idols or Unleashed Haunted Idol) into the game world. Even though Idols could only be obtained during Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign, they could also be stored and the Idol Events can be "summoned" by these Idols throughout the year. However, the Pumpkiru Candy that can be collected by that can only be traded for items with Pumpkirus that will usually only appear for ca. a month around Halloween. After learning ("consuming") the rare Recipe book by right-click on the recipe book in the inventory or dragging it with the left mouse button over the 3D character model on the right side of the inventory and dropping it their, the recipe will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu and will then be available on all Creativerse game worlds, even if the world option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. It is possible to learn the rare Recipe for this chest by receiving a surplus Recipe book from fellow players and learning it on the game world where they have stored it. These seasonal Recipes cannot be shared via Adventures though. During Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign from October 18th 2017 to November 15th 2017, the Creativerse player community unlocked three rewards with several rare crafting recipes including the one for Pumpkin Chests by successfully completing fighting events. Each player who has claimed the [[Candy Thief Reward|'Candy Thief Reward']] during the Halloween event 2017 has received the crafting recipe for Pumpkin Chests that was permanently added to their crafting menu. How to craft To craft one Pumpkin Chest each in your crafting menu after obtaining the rare recipe around Halloween, you'll need: * 1 block of Wood or Log * 1 Haunted Pumpkin that can be crafted from a rare event Recipe that could also be obtained during Halloween events by buying it from The Great Pumpkiru or Pumpkiru Jr. for 100 Pumpkiru Candy. Rare Recipes for Haunted Pumpkins might still be obtainable by asking players to share surplus duplicates that they have obtained during past Halloween events. These seasonal Recipes cannot be learnt in Adventures * 1 Leafi Leaf obtained either from green Leafies, Night Leafies or Night Twiggies, either as a loot when killing them, or as a pet-harvest after taming them and feeding them their favorite Food * 1 Arcstone obtainable from Keepas of any kind either by killing or pet-harvesting, or occasionally from daily Login Chests. Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas will provide you with more Arcstones than common blue Keepas, but only when they are killed. How to use Pumpkin Chests can be placed into the game world to be used as storage containers. They require free space the size of only one block (no additional free space above). When activated/opened, they will offer 45 slots of storage space. You can fully rotate Pumpkin Chests (no matter if they are full or empty) into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated item, so that all items of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Pumpkin Chests can be opened by activating them, either by clicking the right mouse button or pressing "f" as the default key while pointing the cursor at them, after the chests have been placed into the game world. You can sort whole stacks of materials, blocks, items or substances into storage chests from your inventory or your quick-bar by right-clicking on one stack after another or by dragging & dropping item stacks with your left mouse-button. If you hold a stack of items with your mouse-button (left click), you can drag it over the chest and then right-click to drop only one piece/item of the stack. You can also repeat this. To move half a stack, you can hold down the left shift key then drag the halved stack with the left mouse button. And you can hold the left shift key and click the right mouse button to just move five items to the chest automatically. You can use the same kind of procedures to move items/stacks from storage containers into any empty slots of your quickbar at first and then into your inventory/bag. You can put Pumpkin Chests on display on Wall Shelves, Placemats, Hidden Temple Altars, Snow Buried Containers, Frozen Containers and Galactic Grav-Chambers etc. where they will be displayed in a smaller size for decoration, but cannot be used as a storage container while on display. Like all storage containers, Pumpkin Chests can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells, but only after they have been completely emptied. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. How to change the permission settings of Pumpkin Chests You can change the Permission settings for each of your chests by activating them (right-click or "f" as the default key) and then clicking on the padlock icon in the top right corner next to the name of the chest. Here you can define individual authorizations to control who will be permitted access to this chest (and its contents). Available world permission-settings are: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "builders" or "everyone". On player claims, the available settings are: "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". Since update R40 the permission level of all storage containers including Pumpkin Chests will be set to "world builders" by default as soon as the Pumpkin Chests are being placed, while on player claims the permission will automatically be set to "claim builders" when the Pumpkin Chests are being placed there (claim settings always override world settings). Players with "visitor" permission rank on the according claim or "visitors" on the game world (if the Pumpkin Chests have not been placed on any claim) cannot take anything from the Pumpkin Chests. Players with "claim interact" permission rank (only available on player claims, not for a whole game world) can remove items from the Pumpkin Chests and can put items into them, but cannot change their settings nor take the Pumpkin Chests themselves. Players with builder rights or an even higher permission rank either on the player claim where the Pumpkin Chests have been placed or on the game world (again, claim settings override world settings) can change the settings of the Pumpkin Chests, can take their content and can even pick up the Pumpkin Chests themselves. After raising the permission level of Pumpkin Chests, only their owner as well as players with a matching permission rank or an even higher rank as the new permission level of the Pumpkin Chests will still have access to them and will also be able to pick them up. You can see and change permission settings when activating/opening Pumpkin Chests, either by clicking the right mouse button or pressing "f" as the default key while pointing the cursor at them after the chests have been placed into the game world. Then look for the padlock symbol in the top right corner of the settings window. Click on this padlock icon to check the permission setting that is currently selected and/or to change it then. How to rename Pumpkin Chests You can rename Pumpkin Chests like all other storage containers by activating them in the game world (right-click or "f" as the default key) and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square note with a "pen" on it in the top right corner. You can then type up to 30 characters into the labelling array of the Pumpkin Chest and confirm this with "enter"/"return". This name/label will then be displayed instead of "Pumpkin Chest" when pointing your cursor at the chest. Picking the (empty) chest up will reset its name to the default one again though. Transfer history After activating a Pumpkin Chest with right-click or by pressing "f" (as the default key) you can hover your mouse cursor over the magnifying glass icon in the top right corner. You will then see a "Transfer History" listing (up to) the last 5 filling and 5 removal actions with the according player names and time stamps of each access to this specific Pumpkin Chest. Trivia If you have placed any Pumpkin Chests on a Creativerse game world before August 22nd 2018 and want to gain access to their new larger storage space (45 instead of 36 like before), you will have to empty them, pick them up (as said no Power Cell is required to "pull" any of them) and then place them again in order to be able to use the larger number of slots. Category:Crafted Category:Storage Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Events Category:Community Unlock Category:Halloween Event